Lock Down
by Amazing Stella
Summary: The team get stuck in the base with a three day lock down, they find they only enough supplies for six of the seven people. What will happen? Will they all survive? Is someone watching them?
1. Stuck

**This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think.**

"Well done team," Stella said smiling at the four teenagers in front of her." You safely arrest one of the best criminals in the country, keep up the good work."

Stella began to walk towards the lift that lead to St. Hearts, before she reached it the doors closed and a red light began to flash around the base.

"What's that for?" shouted Zoe over the noise of the alarm. "Are we under attack?"  
"Please calm down Zoe, you should recognise what this is, it was in your M.I.9. Training."

Frank glanced at the team hoping one of them would remember. When none of the responded he continued "Once a year the whole of M.I.9. goes into a state of complete black out, no communication, nobody is allowed in or out. The aim is to practise what we have to do in case of a complete cyber attack. Each base contains enough supplies to house the agents working there for three days, after that the ban ends and M.I.9. goes back to normal."

Through Frank's speech Stella had been muttering to herself. Unsure what to do Dan walked over to her.  
" What's wrong?"  
" Well, I'm not meant to be here, the base I am registered to is M.I.9. HQ..."  
" So that doesn't matter."  
" Yes it does, there are only enough supplies and bedding for six agents. Well with me there are seven."  
Frank had heard the conversation and came over.  
"Its ok, we will manage, we are M.I.9."  
" We'll we are going to have to try." said Stella returning to her usual brisk self. " Frank open the door to the emergency bedroom and open the hatch that contains our clothes taken by lift. We have three days to survive."


	2. Food?

3rd person POV

Frank pressed a button on the tiles next to the lift and part of the wall slid away. It revealed another room unknown to all the agents except Stella and Frank. Stella led them in allowing them to admire the personal touches made by the M.I.9. Stationary Department. They were there to stop the agents getting bored during the lock down. Keri had received several fashion magazines and a romance novel; Zoe had received several books including a copy of the one she had been allowed at SKUL; Tom had a portable console with a Blade Quest game inside; Frank and Dan both had several books; Aneisha had a sketch pad, pencils and an art book. As all of them examined there entertainment for the next three days, Stella walked back into the base.

Stella's POV

I was meant to be back at HQ before the lock down commenced but it had taken longer than expected to de-brief the agents. Now I was stuck her with not work to do and M.I.9 where left without a leader at their main offices. I was meant to be chairing a meeting later this evening to discuss up-grading the M. team to full agents. It had taken months to persuade all of the heads of department to consider up-grading them. Now all my efforts would be for nothing. Stark would end up chairing the meeting and there was no way he would let the M. team up-grade. In all likelihood he would have the suspended on a petty charge. Focus Stella, the task now is to somehow stay alive for three days without food or water.

In a cabinet underneath Toms desk I found the emergency supplies for the lock down. Each agent had three meals per day each calculated to give the agent all the energy they needed without excess. As all the agents would need all of their food to keep alive there was nothing left for me. What was I going to do? Then I remember, somewhere in the base must be Tom's stash of biscuits. He could never complete a mission without them. Smiling, I started to strategically search the base. I quickly found a metal tin. Opening it I discovered it was full to the brim with an assortment of different biscuits and chocolates. Well at least now I would not die of hunger, a sugar over dose maybe but not hunger.

Frank's POV

We walked into the base to find Stella crouched in front of the desk.

"What are you doing?" came Keri's voice from behind me. Standing up and turning to face us Stella replied.

"Nothing just getting out the food parcels set aside for the lock down. You each have a ladled package with three days' worth of meals; you are not allowed to share as they have been calculated to your weight and diet. "

"But what are you going to eat?" I asked, I could see in her eyes that she had a plan but I had no idea what. There was no other food in the base unless…

From behind her back she pulled a sliver tin with an open lid.

"These!" she answered. It was Tom's emergency supply of biscuits, I wondered how she had found them, he kept them hidden even from me. I had searched the base several times to find them but with no luck. Stella had found them in a matter of seconds but then that was why I loved her. She always knew exactly where to look and how to achieve her objective.

"But those are mine," stuttered Tom, "How did you find them?"

"Tom? Really? I am Head of M.I.9., I think I can find one small box of biscuits in an enclosed underground base." She smiled; I had forgotten what she looked like when she smiled. Since she had become head of M.I.9 she was always serious and focused on the job. In some ways I was glad we were going to be stuck in here for three days. Maybe I would get to talk about us. She was always avoiding me at M.I.9. HQ but here she would have nowhere to hide. She could not even pretend to be working as the entire computer network was switched off to simulate a cyber-attack.

"So now that we are not all going to starve," Stella continued drawing me back from my day dream. "There is just the small matter of beds"


	3. Which bed?

Can I please thank the people that have reviewed my story, you are a real inspiration for me to keep writing. This story started out as an idea in a dream! I hope you like it. I am sorry it took so long to update but I have had wierd exams and have been camping with my scouts. ( I spent the weekend trying to put up tents in 20 mile an hour winds, on a hillside be pelted at by hail. We ended up breaking four sets if poles for the tents, and then to cap it all the stove would not start properly as the wind kept blowing it out. This meant we where cold, tired, wet and hungry and all we had to eat was uncooked pasta.) I am sorry to rant but none of my friends seem to care about what I went through. That is enough me, please review and tell me what you think.

Keri's POV

"Why do we need to sort out beds we each have one… Oh… You don't have one." I felt slightly ashamed at having forgotten that Stella has nothing no bed, no spare clothes which we had found in a case under our beds, no wash bag, nothing. She was going to be eating nothing but biscuits for the next three days.

"Yes Keri, there are six beds and seven of us. Now I do not want to deprive any of you of your bed so I will just…"

"No, you will not," Frank cut across her, he spoke as if he could read her mind. "I am not having you sleeping on the floor for the next three nights." I could see Frank and Stella staring at each other across the room. Neither of them wanted to give in but both knowing that one of them would have to. Stella was the first to speak.

"Fine, but that means two of us are going to have to share." From behind me I heard a small voice, it was Zoe.

"Dan and I will share. I don't mind" Dan was looking at Zoe as if amazed that she had voiced her thought. I was happy for my sister; I knew that she had been in love with Dan for a long time. Maybe this was there chance to start dating properly but Stella had other ideas.

"I am not having ANY of you sharing you are far too young and it would be very un-professional of me to let you. So that leaves me and Frank" she finished lamely.

Stella's POV

We'll this was bad. I had been avoiding Frank for months. All I wanted to do was concentrate on work, being Head of M.I.9. was a very tiring and stressful job. I was continual being asked to sign unknown paper work or to talk and unknown missions with random agents. Now I was going to have to share a bed with him for three nights… It might not be that bad, I remembered when we had been dating before the KORPS attack. I had been having nightmares about a number of things but Frank was always there to help me and calm me down.

***Flashback***

I was tossing and turning in one of the small makeshift beds in the bunker below M.I.9. HQ. I was dreaming about my parents, they had died in a M.I.9. raid a year ago, I had never been able to say good bye. Tears where silently running down my face as I tried not to wake the other agents. They all thought of me as the tough one that never showed her emotions. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Frank. He had been given the night shift to monitor any KORPS activity. He must have heard me crying. I didn't have to say anything; he knew why I was crying. He just sat down and stroked my hair until I fell back to sleep.

***End of Flashback***

Recently the nightmares had come back, I had not had a full night's sleep in three months. If Frank was there maybe I could final sleep without being woken by recurring nightmares. I came back to reality to find the teens had gone back into the bedroom to do a variety of things and Frank was standing beside me.

"I know why you're crying. I have not forgotten. You should have told me the nightmares where back. I could have helped." Frank whispered into my ear. He was trying to help but I just needed to move on, I needed to sleep and not worry about what Stark or any of the other heads of department where going to do in my absence.

"I'm fine, I just need to sleep. I'm going to talk to the teens." I wiped away the tears that where running down my face and turned away. Walked into the bedroom I found Tom lying on his bed playing blade quest, Aneisha drawing and Dan, Zoe and Keri quietly talking in the corner.

"You have until 10 and then the lights are going out. I don't want any of you complaining about lack of sleep tomorrow because you stayed up until 2 in the morning. Ok?"

"Yes Stella." They glumly replied. I think that the girls were planning to stay up very late due to the look they exchanged.

"Oh and Tom. The point of the entertainment is to entertain you for the whole lock down not just the first half an hour."

I was unsure what to do. I did not really want to go back into the HQ and talk to Frank but I had no reason to be standing in the door way now that my conversation with the teens had ended. And why did I feel like I was being watched?


	4. The Ice Queen

**You where lucky. I had nothing on tonight so I was able to update. I would like to thank justanotherboringbandwhore who has acted as my beta. I would also like to that authorlouise who has given me an idea for the next chapter. **

Frank's POV

I can see Stella hovering in the doorway of the bedroom. From the way she is stood I can tell there is something on her mind. Maybe she was worried about the food but that was sorted… Maybe she was worried about what I would say to her. I wish she was more open about her emotions, I still love her but maybe she doesn't. At least if she told me out right I would know, this silence was worse.  
"Stella, Are you ok?" She turned around and stared at me, the kind of stare that drills a hole into you. She never likes to talk about her emotions.  
"I'm fine. What do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie… maybe Frozen?"  
I smiled; I know she has a soft for the childish animations that Disney creates. Everyone else sees her as the hard Chief Agent, but I know that she has another side, the no one but me has seen. I wish she would understand that I still love her, I want to tell her but it is never the right time. Maybe Frozen with its sisterly love with get her calm enough for me to ask her about us.  
"Oh, Ok."

Stella's POV

I walk over to the chairs Frank has placed in front of the large screen. During the lock down M.I.9. agents are able to access the film database, it is the only one still open when the rest of the network shuts down. I managed to get the database organiser to upload several Disney films under the notion that they were for the junior agents. I love them a lot thought no one knows my childish passion, except Frank. I find it stupid that I still enjoy them with their predictable plot lines and unreal princess but they allow me to forget the stress of leading M.I.9. Maybe watching it would be good as it would make me forget my worries about the meeting Stark would now be leading to discuss M. . Sitting down I hear the familiar tune to the first song, under my breath I sing the words. It is sad but I know all of them. I already feel calmer.

Tom's POV

I was very bored, the blade quest game had only taken me 15 minuets to complete, a new record might I add, and now I had nothing to do. Maybe I should have listened to Stella. The others were all taking and laughing at some joke that I was to far away to hear. My bed was near to the door with only Zoe's between me and it. Through it I could hear music, something I had heard Keri singing. Having nothing else to do I wandered in to discover Stella cuddled up to Frank, they were watching Frozen on the large screen. She was crying. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Stella is usually so stern and here she was in tears because of a children's movie. Frank turned and caught my eye and moved his head in a way that meant go away. I started to walk backwards as Frank turned away. Stella murmured something that sounded like,

"Whats the matter?" She started to sit up and become serious Stella.

"Its nothing Stell," She settled back down. They can be SO, cute together. I wish Frank had more nerve, he just needs to ask her out. Everyone can tell that they love each other, everyone except them. I quickly took a photo and went back into the bedroom.

***Fast forward 2 hours***

Stella's POV

As the film finished I noticed the time. I had told the team they were to be in bed by 10pm it was ten to. I stood up suddenly, dislodging Frank's hand which had been stroking my hair and wiping away the tears which still fall whenever I watch the film. He also stood up and was about to say something but I pushed past him, back in my Chief Agents head. I wanted to get the team in bed and was not in the mood to have Frank start jabbering on about us; ten years had past and I had moved on… or had I? I still felt a small jolt of emotion whenever he walked into the room. Sometimes, like after the transmorfer fiasco, I just wanted him to be there, to hug me and tell me it was not my fault, the way he always did. In that way that made me believe him.

Franks POV

As Stella walks away I see my chance at talking to her fading. After she has spoken to the teens she will insist on going to bed. She never enjoys being tired and having to work. I had hoped the film would make her relaxed and easier to talk to. I had been wrong. I turned off the screen and started to shut down the small amount of the base that was active. Well I was about to spend 12 hours in the same bed as her. Maybe after the teens where asleep I would get a chance to talk to her she would pretend to be asleep, but at least she would have to listen to how I felt. I walked into the bedroom and felt a strange feeling. Like someone was watching me. Someone or something that had no reason to be in the base.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. The Nightmare

I am sorry that it has taken me SO long to update but my computer was being annoying and not letting me up date. Thankyou for all your lovely reviews, i would love to have Dan diabetic and go hyper but it does not from with the bit of the plot line i have in mind. I will try and update tomorrow as I have nothing on. Please read and review :-)

Keri's POV

I was talking to Aneisha when Stella walked in. Tom had shown us the photos he had taken of them watching Frozen. They were so cute.

"You have ten minutes to get ready and into bed. Then the lights are going out. You should have each been provided with pajamas, you can take turns using the bathroom to get changed." When we did not move she continued "Get moving… Now!" I suddenly had an impulse to say something I would probably regret.

"Stella, why don't you just ask Frank out, we can all see that you love him and he loves you." She was startled by my question but instantly gave me the eyes that can only mean something bad was about to happen.

"That is none of your business and for your information I DO NOT love Frank please stop it not just GET READY FOR BED." She stormed out of the room.

Stella's POV

Why did they have to keep bring up me and Frank, all I wanted to do was concentrate on my work. I wish they would just leave it. I may like Frank but my job came first.

To be honest I was dreading going to sleep, I could only hope that I would be able to sleep without my dreams ending up as nightmare. If I could just get through tonight without screaming my head off in my sleep and ending up on the floor, then I could find another place to sleep tomorrow. I could only hope.

Once I had calmed down I went back into the bedroom to find everyone in pajamas and in bed, even Frank was in pin-striped blue ones. This startled me; they reminded me of the ones he had been wearing when he had started having his nightmares again. I still felt sorry for sending him to the institute but it was the best thing for him and we did manage to avert a nuclear crisis.

"What are you going to wear?" It was Zoe, she was cuddling the small brown teddy bear that I had asked be provided for her. I had known how much she loved animals. I was still wearing my blue pencil skirt and white blouse I had arrived in. They were comfortable and smart enough to work in but where not nice to sleep in.

"I am going to be wearing, these." I held up the civilian clothes I had arrived at St Hearts in, they could not expect me to walk into a school dressed as an M.I.9. Agent could they?

"They look nice…ish" It was Keri, she always had to be the one to comment on fashion. Ignoring her I walked into the bathroom and changed. All I wanted now was to sleep; I was so tired I did not really care where I slept. At least if I was asleep Frank could not pester me about us. Returning to the bedroom I found the teens quietly talking.

"The lights are going out now," I turned them of and got into the bed beside Frank. I already felt comfortable and quickly I slipped into a very deep sleep.

The alarm went off as the team broke into KORPS HQ. We had done it, we were going to bring down KORPS once and for all. The team made their way down the dark passage way. I was still in the base beneath M.I.9. HQ in charge of the mission from afar.

"Hyperia, get the team down to the main bunker, I'll take the control room."

It was Frank's voice through my headset. He was the highest ranked officer on the ground. Hyperia was there to, she has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. When the mission was over we were going on holiday together to celebrate what would hopefully be the down fall of KORPS. Frank burst into the control room and took out the only guard. He then turned on the base locks

"The Mastermind and Crime Minister are trapped, prepare for arrest." Finally we had done it. Back with the team in the bunker they had found something. Something bad.

It was Hyperia. "Frank, this is bad there is a long range missile warming up… destination London."

"Frank what's happening?" I was worried, I only had the feeds from Frank and Hyperia's microphones, I had no idea what else was going on. Suddenly I realized the only way to stop that missile hitting London, the same one Frank had reached.

"Hyperia, there is a way to prevent the launch, the only way to stop that missile going of is to lock the blast doors to contain the explosion. I'm sorry Hyperia."

"No, Frank the team are too far in, they'll never get out in time. They will all be incinerated."

"Along with the Mastermind and the Crime Minister. Stella, I cannot risk that missile hitting London."

"Your in charge, it's your choice, Sir." No Hyperia, why do you have to be so noble, it my choice not Frank's. I want to save you. Franks hand wavered over the Blast Doors button.

"It's for the greater good" He hit the button, the door began to close. I was in a state of panic.

"Frank what are you doing?" I was shouting down the headphone now, not wanting what I thought was happening to be true. The countdown continued and I heard a distant clunk. "NO FRANK."

I was on the floor shaking. I had screamed the last to words out loud and then fallen of the bed. Frank had his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I was still shivering uncontrollable. The rest of the team where standing around looking very disheveled and startled. I must have woken them up to. This was horrible, worse than any other nightmares I had had. Tears where streaming down my face in rivers, I could not stop them, I felt helpless. If I could not even get one night's sleep without being woken up by childish dreams how was I fit to run the security service in charge of protecting Britain? The shaking was subsiding but I was still freezing and embarrassed. Frank was still holding me trying to calm me down. I tried to push away, to walk into the other room so that I could be alone but he would not let me. All I wanted to do was sleep and that was the one thing I could not do. Worsted of all, I still felt as if someone was watching me, someone that I would not want to see me in the state I was in. It was horrible.


End file.
